


let's get naked & explore.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Flashbacks, Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>"Hm, I'd be embarrassed if I had any real morals."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Louis smirked and pushed himself off the door ledge he'd been leaning against, walking further into the bathroom. "Good thing, too, otherwise we probably wouldn't have had all that fun last night."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Unfortunately I only remember bits and pieces."</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>"Well, it's also a good thing I'm extremely talented at jogging memories."</em><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	let's get naked & explore.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  this is purely self indulgent because it's been so long since i've written larry smut and i missed my boys lmao.
> 
>   
> *Title from Zayn's _T.i.O_  
> 

This bed was sinful and Harry had absolutely no intention of getting up, even if he didn't know how he ended up there in the first place. He was naked, hair a hot unruly mess on his head, and he cursed himself for not putting an extra hair tie in his dufflebag that laid spilled in the middle of the hotel room. He slipped one leg from under the equally sinfully comfortable covers and examined the rug burn on his knee, smirking as he ran his fingers along the angry red skin, sucking in a light breath. He turned to look at the bedside table that housed two expensive looking glasses, one empty, the other filled with a brown drink that he reached over for and drank without a second thought. _Ugh, Scotch._ He'd forgetten how much he hated Scotch until then. He was more of Bourbon man himself.

He lifted his hand up and noticed the welts around his wrists then looked up to see two black ties hanging from the head board and he couldn't help but laugh at himself then. _Of course, you let them tie you up, you slutty shit._ By the looks of the room, _them_ was a him and Harry was more intrigued now to know exactly who this guy was, considering the suit laying on the clean white couch looked as expensive as the spit shined shoes resting by the door. A briefcase with a fancy lock on it, a thousand dollar watch on the breakfast table and..

"Shit."

A minibar. Oh, God, who is this guy and please let him be single because Harry was sure as hell about to marry the fuck out of him.

He broke his promise and slipped out of the bed, walking across the hotel room to the minibar and leaned in to choose his drink carefully, settling for a small bottle of Vodka that would surely soothe the tart taste of Scotch bubbling in his throat and, yes, get rid of this pounding headache. As he twisted off the cap and took a small sip, he let his ring littered fingers run over the material of the expensive suit on his way over to the small patio, sliding open the door and taking in the dim sunlight that was being overshadowed by grey clouds. It'll most likely rain later that afternoon in New York City, but it won't stop the rustling of the cars below, honking horns, people yelling, business man and women crawling on the sidewalks with their huge black umbrellas power walking to their important meetings or brunches. "Pompous assholes."

Harry scoffed at himself. He, no doubt, fucked one of those pompous assholes last night so who's he to talk?

Next, after finishing off the way too small bottle of Vodka, he went into the bathroom and nearly seeped into the floor when he saw the bathtub this place had to offer, enough to hold eight people comfortably, ten if they really wanted it to be a party. He walked deeper into the bathroom and leaned over to turn on the water, making sure it was warm enough to his liking before turning towards the wall to wall mirror, examining his reflection. His face was flushed, as it always was after a night of hot sex, (he was only assuming it was hot because, really, he let the guy tie him up. It _had_ to be hot), and expensive drinks. There was a bruise on his collarbone that he'd probably have to explain to someone in the near future, a hickey on the base of his neck, and, fuck, he only then just noticed how sensitive his nipples were. Apparently whoever he was with last night is a definite freak.

Harry didn't hear the door open as he stepped into the tub and sunk down until everything but his head was covered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, letting the water soothe his frame and almost dozed off all in two seconds before the voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I see you've helped yourself to the luxuries of my hotel room."

A smirk spread across his lips as he sat up, eyes squinting to take in the frame of the man across him wearing nothing but a pair of joggers that left little to the imagination. A pair of headphones were dangling from his ears and droplets of sweat rolled down his bare chest and faint abs, disappearing in his happy trail. He looked as expensive as this hotel room did and Harry knew he definitely picked up a winner at the party that he wasn't even supposed to be at last night. "How could I not? Wake up in a strange place, one's bound to look around."

"Hm.. guess that answers the question I've been asking myself all morning."

"Which is?"

"If you remembered anything from last night. Must say, you hide your intoxication well."

"I have four years of college to thank for that."

The man laughed and it was honestly so beautiful that Harry felt a jolt run though him that he thought he might just faint. No doubt he fell for those dreamy eyes and charming smile the moment he saw the man last night. "Name's Louis, in case memory doesn't serve me right."

"Harry, though something tells me you already knew that."

"Yes, well, not much of a drinker."

"Hm, I'd be embarrassed if I had any real morals."

Louis smirked and pushed himself off the door ledge he'd been leaning against, walking further into the bathroom. "Good thing, too, otherwise we probably wouldn't have had all that fun last night."

"Unfortunately I only remember bits and pieces."

"Well, it's also a good thing I'm extremely talented at jogging memories."

Louis stripped bare, his joggers, phone and all, falling to his feet where his shoes were slipped off along with his socks. Harry's eyes automatically dropped to Louis' semi-hard cock and, yeah, it's starting to come back to him slowly. His eagerness to fall to his knees and slip that very flesh into his mouth while Louis moaned and wiggled against the hotel room door. He stepped into the bath with him and Harry hadn't moved from his position, barely flinched as he was a pair of legs entombed him and his own throbbing flesh was caressed by Louis', though his eyes rolled to the back of his head which he leaned on the window sill behind him.

"Coming back at all?"

"Mm.. need more."

Louis chuckled and reached for Harry's arm, guiding it into the warm water, placing it on his ass before sliding his fingers back up and over his biceps, tracing the array of tattoos there. "Touch me, you lazy man. Don't make me do all the work."

"Like you did last night? Considering I was tied up and all."

"Exactly. Perhaps I may even let you return the favor."

Harry reach his other hand down to repeat his actions, grabbing twin globes of the softest ass he'd ever had the pleasure of touching, bringing Louis closer against him, their cocks grazing each other just barely enough to make a lasting effect though it was driving him completely mad. He leaned forward to press his lips against Louis' shoulder which was still masked with sweat, but the scent of him was still so sweet, so intoxicating and he buried his nose in the crook of his neck, smelled him as his fingers inched towards the crack between his arm, middle digit easing inside of him and the moan that came from Louis made a shiver roll down the length of his spine. It brought back more memories, his tongue pressed flush against that very hole, a taste that consumed him, a smell the made him dizzy with lust, and his cock hurting so bad pressed up against dress pants that he was dying to take off.

His index finger joined in and Louis' hands drowned in his hair, tugging the strands as he licked the length of his neck up to his ear, biting on the lobe, growling softly, rolling his hips. "It's not nice to tease."

"Never said I was nice."

Louis chuckled lightly, nibbling along Harry's jawline in between words. "Last night you promised to be a good boy.."

"That was last night. It's morning now and I think it's your turn to be a good boy."

"Mm, sorry. No can do. I'm _much_ better at being a bad boy."

"I can work with that." Harry smirked and let his fingers slip out of Louis, basking in the small whine that the man gave him before pushing him to the side and standing to exit the bathtub. He grabbed two plush towels from the shelf, wrapped one around his waist and turned to toss the other at Louis once he'd followed his movement and began to walk out of the bathroom, back towards the sinful bed. He removed the towel and dried off again as another memory resurfaced, one of them barely making it to the bed, falling on the plush carpet and making out like two dogs in heat while tearing each other's clothes off. Harry dropped the towel on the floor then reached for one of the two ties on the headboard, letting the silky material soothe out in his hand then wrapping it around Louis' neck and tugging him towards the row of windows covering the far wall of the hotel room. 

Harry pushed Louis against the clean window, twisting the tie so that it was resting along his back and damn near crumbled to his already raw knees when he saw how it curved over the dip in his small back. He went to the bed and quickly searched, praising the Lord when he found the bottle of lube and an unused condom, returning to the awaiting man who'd resulting to rutting his dick against the window. "Someone's impatient."

"Always have been."

"If you come before I allow you to, we're going to be problems, Mr. Louis."

"Then get on with it and fuck me, _Mr. Harry_."

"In due time.." Harry smirked and popped open the lube bottle cap with his teeth, pouring a small amount of liquid onto his fingers before reaching down to slide two into Louis easily. The man gripped at the window, groaning lightly as he lifted himself onto his tiptoes before finding his rhythm, rolling back against the digits inside him. Harry remembered how pretty Louis moaned last night as he rode him and his cock stirred, throbbed, wanting nothing more than to make the man's face twist in the very pleasured expression that was now taunting his mind. He placed a kiss against his shoulder, trailing up to his neck, sucking on the sweet skin there as Louis leaned his head back against him, moaning softly into the air, clenching his walls around the fingers inside of him, begging for more.

A few seconds later, Harry pulled away and grabbed the tie wrapped around Louis' neck, leading him towards that sinful bed, guiding him onto his knees as he reached for the twin tie still hanging from the headboard. He wrapped that one around Louis' wrists tightly, enough to bound him so he couldn't easily break free, though making sure it didn't hurt him. Though the man didn't seem to mind if it did or not at the moment whether a little pain came with the final result. Once tied up, Harry pushed him down against the bed and littered butterfly kisses down his spine, over his hands, and down to his perfectly round ass, biting into the thick flesh where a tattoo inked his skin. It made Harry smile because, of fucking course, he'd pick the prettiest bastard up who turned out to be a tattooed bottom down for whatever with a stranger he'd met that very night. Harry retraced his steps last night as fingers spread Louis' ass cheeks, groaning at the site of his hole, pulsing and slicked up, ready to be ravished, taken, fucked. He placed the tip of his tongue along the rim and tasted the other man with kitten licks, enjoying the way he whined and squirmed against the bed.

Eventually, once he'd gotten his fill of listening to the satisfaction Louis was receiving, he quickly grabbed the condom and quickly put it on his aching cock, pouring the remaining contents of the lube on the rubber, and grabbed hold of Louis' hips.

_"You're a new face." Louis stepped up behind Harry who was standing at the edge of the rooftop nursing his third glass of Bourbon, overlooking the beautiful city of New York in all it's light full glory. "A pleasant new face, but new nonetheless. You work here?"_

_"Uh," Harry chuckled and shook his head, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. "No, I don't actually. Kind of crashing the party sort of thing."_

_"Not much of a party to crash. Just a whole much of old white men talking money." Louis smirked, taking a sip of his Scotch._

_"And yet I managed to catch the attention of the only young stockbroker here. Guess luck's on my side tonight."_

_Louis laughed softly and placed his glass on the edge of the roof and leaned against it, blue eyes sparking in the lights dangling from the tent above. "The night is still young. You could end up going back to one of these guy's hotel room. My bets on Mr. Parker. He usually comes to these parties hoping to pick up pretty young things to satisfy needs his wife can't seem to keep up with anymore."_

_Harry nearly choked on his Bourbon as he covered his mouth his hand and shook his head. "Terrible. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk ill of your elders?"_

_"It's not talking ill if it's the truth. Plus, between you and me, my mother's been dead since I was two, so, no, she didn't quite get around to doing that."_

_"Shit. Sorry."_

_Louis waved off the pretty long haired angel as he nursed his drink again, eyes never leaving the other's face. He stepped closer and reached up to wrap his small fingers around Harry's tie, licking and biting at his lip before he spoke. "What were you hoping to find tonight?"_

_"Someone who can welcome me to New York... make my weekend here worth my while."_

_"Mm.. and you're not particularly picky on who that someone is?"_

_"Well," Harry shrugged and pressed his hips against Louis as he shrugged his shoulder. "Surely not into someone Mr. Parker's age, but if that's the best I could do..."_

_"I'm more than sure you can do a hell of a lot better."_

_Harry gasped softly as a hand slid down the length of his throbbing cock and he didn't protest as Louis began to unbutton and unzip his dress pants, sliding that very hand inside his warm boxers. His eyes fluttered close and a shiver ran down his spine and he was about eighty-nine percent sure they were going to get caught by someone, but a thousand percent sure he didn't give a shit. His own hand gripped the edge of the rooftop as Louis began stroking him painstakingly slow, running the tip of his index finger across the wet slit on the tip of his dick, causing his knees to nearly crumble between him. "God, you're a terrible tease."_

_"Mm, no, love. I fully intend on finishing you off tonight. A tease would walk away right now and leave you wanting more."_

_"Harry," He whispered, lust blocking his airways and suffocating him slowly but surely. "Name's Harry."_

_"Louis. Pleasure to meet you. May I take you back to my hotel room and ride your dick until you pass out on me?"_

_"Fuck, please.."_

The loud slaps of skin echoed throughout the room as Harry pounded Louis tight heat, holding onto the tie wrapped around his neck and choking him enough to silence his moans, mouth slacked, pretty, and so fucking inviting. Harry slammed against his sweet spot, groaned as the walls squeezed his dick so perfectly he thought he saw the light and gates of Heaven and he pulled out quickly, tugging the condom from his cock and decorating the beautiful arch of Louis' back with his hot come. Louis groaned and spread his legs enough to rut his cock against the sheets, fingers playing with the come on his skin, gasping softly for air once Harry released the hold on the tie. "Fuck.."

"Wanna taste you."

Harry smirked and reached to unbind the tie from Louis' wrists and he quickly brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking eagerly on whatever come he could, sighing and moaning as he closed his eyes, savoring the taste. "So Goddamn perfect. So unfair.."

"If you saw yourself through my eyes, you wouldn't be the one saying how unfair this is. God, you're fucking beautiful."

Louis smiled before biting his lip, twisting his hips teasingly side to side as he closed his eyes. "Finish me off?"

Harry didn't have to be asked twice, leaning back to flip Louis onto his back and kissing his torso, circling his tongue around his cock, kissing up the throbbing vein, teasing the slit of him, and eventually sliding the flesh into his warm mouth. Louis' fingers drowned in his hair as Harry's head bopped, loud, wet sucking sounds replacing the silence that followed their fucking and it didn't take long for him to reach his peak, pushing his hips up and coming with a string of curses escaping his mouth. Harry swallowed back every last drop of him before laying above him and pressing their lips together in a kiss that allowed them to share their come with each other, both men moaning, not wanting the long night to end.

"How did you like New York?" Louis asked from the bed as he walked Harry gather up his belongings a few hours and another amazing fuck later. "Up to your standards?"

"Gotta say... it's been my favorite city by far."

Louis chuckled and sat up on his elbows, biting his lip as he hummed softly to himself. "If you ever return, don't hesitate to look me up."

"How exactly do I find a man I know nothing about?"

"My jacket pocket, left side, there's a business card. Don't look at it, just save it for a rainy day whenever you find yourself in New York again."

Harry smirked and did as instructed, taking the card from the pocket and sliding it into the front of his dufflebag with looking at the printing. "I look forward to our next meeting."

"So do I."

Harry walked back to that sinful bed housing that sinful man and leaned over enough to give Louis one last kiss, memorizing those addictive lips, etching his smell to memory, before pulling away and heading towards the hotel room door without another look back.

He knew he'd be returning to New York sooner rather than later.


End file.
